


农场物语

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 一片农场垃圾，奴隶主铪和田螺姑娘本本
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	农场物语

农场物语

一个农场垃圾，奴隶主铪和田螺姑娘本本（？）

本索罗死后，时间和季节开始缓慢回旋。

本索罗在的时候，赫克斯的农场永远都是夏天。空气燠热，烈日给枞树叶镀上永恒的金边，赫克斯过去严格遵循表盘上的数字睡去和醒来，但时针绕过一圈又一圈，太阳从未落下。他怀疑是牲畜粪便蒸腾的气味使他产生幻觉，于是关紧窗户。刺眼的阳光透过窗帘射进屋内，光天化日下赫克斯一夜不眠。第二天本索罗敲响他的门，告诉他今天母鸡依旧状态良好，一天能下五个蛋，个个蛋壳坚硬饱满。

赫克斯不是自愿继承农场的。赫克斯在这里是个异类，只有他会穿着雨靴小心避过泥地，不厌其烦地洗车。镇子里的人背地里说刚出生的小马都比他强壮。收到父亲的讣告前他有自己的大好前程，长久以来避免说起自己从哪里来。而本索罗是送上门来的帮工，一点狗食就能让他满意，他赤着身子，流汗，推挤在杂物箱上，手里抓着接生小牛用的牵引器，坐起来的时候胸口留下板条箱的压痕，框住奶白色皮肤上的浅棕痣点。赫克斯是在一个晚上捡到他，他追着一张被风卷走的钞票跑，差点被卷进汽车轮子。他本想用一张十美元的钞票买一个美梦一张床，一把从高空坠落的钥匙。 _那个夜晚，_ 后来赫克斯把烟头在他舌头上摁熄， _要么我轧断你的腿，要么你砸坏我的车。_ 赫克斯那天很狼狈，脸挨了安全气囊一记直拳立即青了一块儿。他把他揪到医院，他断掉的骨头在外面支楞着，照不出X光。赫克斯踹他，你是实心的吗？他不作答，只是抱着腿，像鸭子歪着身子躺进汤锅。

刚开始的几个月本索罗住在地窖里，躺在稻草上。他干很多的活，听话又乖顺，只是很丑，有个被焊接上去似的大鼻子，和他的厚嘴唇、奶牛被挤奶时一样的眼睛一起，摆在不对称的脸上，像块随心所欲捏出来的泥巴。有时赫克斯厌烦他的蠢笨，有时候觉得他没那么碍眼。人不止需求清洁、高尚和有趣。他为自己开脱：人对肮脏、卑鄙和无趣的需求也需要被满足。

本索罗唯一的坏毛病是会把指甲咬出血，见客的时候必须戴上长手套。赫克斯只有一双皮手套，他只好戴赫克斯母亲留下的，那是窗帘般的天鹅绒，上缘剪开了一点，但在他的胳膊上箍得很紧，肘部绽线。他给宾客切牛肉，血从肉流到洁白的盘子上。

他把牛腿骨藏在裙子里带回地窖，一点一点磨尖，最后的效果甚至像整根的象牙。那根骨头最后进了他肚子里翻搅，他在正午被丢到草场，那时大地荒芜，空豁灰白，他是一滴滴下来的血，形状浑圆，确有质量。

他醒来后牲畜疯狂地繁殖，公羊的生殖器从未收进去过，母牛拖着两条后腿之间粉红的器官暴食，凑近能看到掉出产道的胚胎还完好地蜷缩着，偶尔还会睁眼。不止母鸡，就连公鸡也开始产蛋，过多的蛋漫出蛋仓，在烈日下连同宰杀的牛一起腐坏。没有飓风，没有暴雨，没有雷电，甚至没有日落。终于有一天，所有诞生的牛羊都是畸形，赫克斯最喜欢的一头赛马操死了他听话的牧羊犬，矛般的生殖器上串着那牲畜的胃肠，本索罗抱着青色的小牛给赫克斯看，它没有哪怕一条腿，像骨节粗大的蛇躺在本的臂弯里，淡红色的舌头舔着本索罗的手指头。

赫克斯杀了本索罗，连同那只畸形小牛一起。

他用铁锤在小牛的脑后一锤，它立即翻着眼睛晕了过去。这只牲畜畸形的身体很难绑缚，他只好用一根绳子拴住脖子，另一根横在应该是胯的地方，把这滩肉吊起来。他把浴缸塞好，铺上塑料薄膜，接住流下来的血。他从牛的喉骨开始，先横着划一刀，然后滑向耳根，在后脑勺汇合，把它的皮像脱一件衣服似的往后剥，直到露出鲜红的肌肉和覆在其下的骨骼。这是件累人的活，赫克斯剥到一半开始喘气。他气恼地想起往常本索罗一人就可以宰杀半个农场的牛，浓烈的血气钻进窗户缝，将赫克斯搅得心神不宁。

他决定先出去走一走，先去看看要埋它的地方。那个墓穴已被本索罗提前掘好，汽油也浇了一轮又一轮。每天宰杀的牲畜实在太多，他吩咐本索罗掘开他父亲的墓，允许动物成吨的内脏压碎死者的骨头。

赫克斯点了一根烟，火光在黑暗里明灭。

现在已经日落了。

他突然听到草叶簌簌的响声。

他扭头，看到了那只没有四肢的、蛇般的小牛。它真的像条蛇一样爬行，假装蜕皮并不致命，拖着自己的皮向他蠕动，沉重的身体爬过一天要休整三遍的草皮，血在身后拖出一道长长的痕迹，濡湿的眼睛里映着烟头的火光。

赫克斯把它踹进满是死去牲畜的坑里。

他把烟头扔进去，黑夜里再也没有回头。

end


End file.
